pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
JE016: For Crying Out Loud
is the 16th episode of Pokémon: The Johto Journeys. Synopsis After winning against Falkner, Ash is psyched about his next Gym Battle, but Brock notices a beautiful girl on the horizon. Soon our heroes spot a Marill, but when they try and pick it up, the cry it emits is ear-shattering. Later, after another failed capture attempt by Team Rocket, Ash and Brock get separated from Misty, Pikachu and Marill. Soon the beautiful girl from the horizon charges in and grabs Ash to ask questions about her Marill. She introduces herself as Wilhomena. A short time later, Brock has a problem: He likes Wilhomena but if they find Marill he'll never see her again. Will Marill be reunited with Wilhomena, and what will Brock do once they're reunited? Episode Plot As they travel, Brock sees in the guidebook their next destination is Azaela Town. Ash is happy to hear that, since he'll be able to win more badges. The heroes came to a beautiful lake, making Brock believe there are beautiful girls around so one of them can be the love of his life. Misty tells he is crazy, but Brock points at a woman at the edge of a cliff. Suddenly, a Marill appears, with a pink ribbon on its tail. Misty likes the Marill and goes to catch it, but the Poké Ball reflects off it. Marill is wounded and cries out loud. The heroes make funny faces, but seeing that failed, Brock lifts it up to make it comfortable. Misty tells she had to catch it, making it cry once more. Brock lifts Marill up, making it comfortable, although Misty is angry as Marill did not cry when she tried to lift it up. Team Rocket arrive (disguised as farmers) in their truck and James pushes them into the truck, as they need a ride. Just before the engine starts, Marill and Pikachu are captured, as Team Rocket rides the truck, leaving the heroes in the back part of the truck. The gang goes to get Team Rocket. Suddenly, Marill cries out loud, making Meowth flinch as he loses the control of the truck. Team Rocket blast off when they hit the end of the cliff, while Marill and Pikachu roll down a slope. Ash goes to get them, but bashes against a tree. Misty gives Brock Togepi and gets them, but falls in a river. Ash and Brock try to save her, but she floats away, ordering them to watch over Togepi. Ash tells her they will find them and suddenly a woman appears. She shakes Ash, wanting to know what happened to Marill. Ash simply responds it went for a swim, so Brock pushes him away, telling her that they did not have anything to do with abduction and asks the woman's name, which is Wilhomena, making him dazed. Misty, Pikachu and Marill have been stranded. Marill begins to cry, so Misty yells at it to stop whining. Marill gets even more upset and runs away. In the haste, Marill left its ribbon. Marill trips over a rock and begins to cry, so Misty comes and attempts to calm it down. Marill goes out of her reach, so Misty goes to leave it. However, she decides to being it with her. Misty remembers Marill have sensitive hearing, so asks of Marill to hear its trainer. Marill focuses, but it takes too long, so Misty yells at it. Marill gets upset and cries, so Misty tries to comfort it, but fails. Ash tells Wilhomena Misty will take care of Marill well until they find it. Wilhomena blames herself for what happened, since Marill is just a baby and will never see it again. Brock promises her he will find Marill under all circumstances. Ash thinks Wilhomena might like Brock and suddenly, Togepi finds Marill's ribbon. Misty hopes they'll find Marill's trainer soon, else they'll wander around for a long time. Marill detects a Butterfree and chases it, then uses Water Gun to make target practice. Misty is terrified to see a lot of Bug-type Pokémon, then runs away with Pikachu from Beedrill. As Ash and Brock pass a log, Brock gives help to Wilhomena, easing her landing. Suddenly, they hear Misty and Pikachu, who are running away from Beedrill. Wilhomena, Brock and Ash turn around and trip over, then duck and cover, as Beedrill chase Misty and Pikachu. Misty and Pikachu get cornered, so Misty orders Pikachu to use Thundershock, causing Beedrill to retreat. It begins to rain, so Brock, Ash and Wilhomena find a spot under a tree. Brock sees if he gives Wilhomena Marill back, she will leave him and if he does not, Wilhomena will be unhappy. He wants sunshine and a thunder crashes, so Brock calms down Wilhomena. Ash thinks once the storm is over, they will find Misty. Misty, Pikachu and Marill are under a tree and lightning cracks, making Marill displeased as it cries. Marill runs away and soon sees lightning hitting a tree. The tree falls down, but luckily, Marill gets saved by Misty. Misty tells it should be more cautious, but is grateful it is alive, making Marill happy. Misty, Marill and Pikachu cross a rope bridge, with Misty telling Marill she'll being it to her. A robot arm appears and shakes the bridge, as Team Rocket appear. They take Marill and Pikachu, but Misty goes on the robot arm to save Marill, almost causing Meowth to fall down. Meowth releases the arm and it seems Misty and Marill would fall in river. However, Chikorita saves them, using Vine Whip to get them to Ash, Brock and Wilhomena. Chikorita uses Razor Leaf, piercing the balloon and causing Team Rocket to fall down, while Pikachu is rescued. Jessie sends Arbok and James Weezing, while Misty Poliwag. Arbok uses Poison Sting and Weezing Sludge, though Poliwag uses Water Gun to stop Weezing. The needles go to Misty, but Marill uses Water Gun as a shield to protect her. With a Thunderbolt, Team Rocket are thrown to the balloon, which explodes, causing them to make another blast off. Misty and the Pokémon team celebrate. Ash praises Pikachu, but Chikorita pushes him away, letting herself to be stroked. Later, Wilhomena thanks the heroes for the assistance. Brock hopes they will see each other one day and Wilhomena hopes so as well. Going in the vehicle, Marill sees Misty, who is not pleased they have to go. Brock is saddened to see her go away, while Misty waves at Marill. Ash sees that Misty has grown attached to it, but does not think that as true. Misty says that he is correct, but silently says goodbye to it. Debuts Character Wilhomena Quotes :"My sweet angel is here. She's like a lovely dream come true." - Brock :"All right you weaselly Pokémon thief, what did you do with my little Marill?" - Wilhomena :"Are you supposed to be a dream or a nightmare?" - Ash :"I heard you talking about my Marill now where is it?" - Wilhomena :"*YOUR* Marill?" - Ash :"YES! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY Pokémon?!" - Wilhomena :"It... went for a little... swim." - Ash Trivia *Wilhomena is one of the few girls who like Brock back, though he didn't know it, even after she left. *This is the first episode of English dub of the 21st century, despite being produced in the 2000 (20th century) in Japan. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Sentret. Gallery Ash and Misty do not believe Brock's statement JE016 2.jpg Marill cries out loud JE016 3.jpg The heroes try to comfort Marill JE016 4.jpg Misty fails to calm down Marill JE016 5.jpg Marill and Pikachu are captured JE016 6.jpg Misty catches Pikachu and Marill JE016 7.jpg Wilhomena intimidates Ash JE016 8.jpg Misty made Marill cry JE016 9.jpg The Beedrill appear JE016 10.jpg A lightning strikes the tree JE016 11.jpg Misty attempts to save Pikachu and Marill JE016 12.jpg Ash orders Chikorita to attack the balloon JE016 13.jpg Marill likes Misty JE016 14.jpg Misty praises her team JE016 15.jpg Chikorita shows affection }} Category:Pokémon: The Johto Journeys Episodes Category:Milestone episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane